Journalistes
by Ilunae
Summary: Il ne fallait jamais insulter Kacchan devant Deku. Spoiler du dernier arc.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Tout allait bien pour Izuku. Il avait réussi à devenir un héro professionnel comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. En plus de cela, il ne l'était pas devenu tout seul. Tous ses amis et anciens camarades de classe à Yuei avaient réussi à devenir des héros, eux aussi. Il n'était pas le seul.

Il était possible d'entendre les noms de Celsius, Mindbreaker et Chargebolt, Igenium, Uravity et de beaucoup d'autres de ses camarades. Izuku était très fier d'eux. Quand il les voyait, il les félicitait de leurs dernières prouesses à chaque fois.

La plupart du temps, il faisait équipe avec Kacchan. Pour le moment, ils travaillaient tous les deux dans la même agence. Plus tard, ils prévoyaient de monter leur propre agence. Quand ils seraient devenus des héros confirmés. Izuku avait hâte de pouvoir travaillé avec son compagnon à temps plein.

Kacchan avait fait tellement de progrès depuis son entrée à Yuei. Il était devenu un héro qui pouvait sauver et gagner. Izuku était très fier de lui et, il était aussi fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était son partenaire.

Tout n'était pas rose cependant. La vie de héro pouvait être très stressante et épuisante. Ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de souffler. Ils pouvaient très bien être appelés pendant leurs jours de repos pour une urgence.

Il y avait une autre chose à laquelle, il n'avait pas été vraiment préparé. A savoir les journalistes. Izuku n'aurait pas pensé attirer l'attention autant sur lui.

"Deku-san ! On peut vous poser des questions sur votre travail ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Vous travaillez souvent avec le héro, Kacchan ! Pas vrai ?"

"En effet..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un autre journaliste reprit.

"Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être obligé de travailler avec un connard pareil ?"

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le fouet noir sortit de lui pour frapper le journaliste à la figure.

"Waaah ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis vraiment navré ! Je ne voulais pas vous frapper !"

Il continua de s'excuser auprès de l'homme pendant plus de dix minutes. Plus tard, il se fit sermonner par Kacchan.

"Tu as fait fort cette fois, le nerd ! Frapper un civil devant les caméras ! En plus de ça, tu étais toujours en tenue de héro !"

Izuku avait les yeux baissés vers le sol.

"Je sais, Kacchan !"

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de frapper l'homme. Il avait vu rouge quand il l'avait entendu insulter Kacchan et, le coup était parti tout seul.

"Tu t'es encore laissé avoir par tes émotions, pas vrai ?"

"Oui !"

Il savait qu'il s'était mis dans le pétrin. Pour cela, c'était toute sa carrière de héro qui pouvait être en jeu. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

"Et pourquoi tu l'as frappé au juste ?"

"Parce qu'il t'a insulté, Kacchan !"

"Va donc falloir que tu travailles sur ça ! Tu dois mieux gérer tes émotions.

"Je sais Kacchan !"

Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de refaire cela. Il allait donc devoir travailler sur lui-même pour ne plus s'énerver à cause de ce que disaient les journalistes.

Izuku se trouvait dans le bureau de son patron. Il gardait la tête penchée et, les yeux rivés au sol.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ! Cela ne se reproduira plus "

"Je l'espère, Deku ! Bien, avec ce que vous avez fait vous devez comprendre que je dois vous arrêter pendant un temps !"

"Oui, monsieur !"

Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas protester. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son alter pendant une seconde ? Cela rendrait les choses encore pire pour lui.

Il devait donc assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Il se disait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Il aurait pu perdre son permis de héro à cause de cela.

"Je vais vous suspendre pendant trois semaines ! En espérant que cela vous serve de leçon !"

"Bien Monsieur ! Merci Monsieur !"

Il sortit du bureau de son patron et, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Trois semaines cela pouvait paraître long mais, il le méritait. En fin de compte, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que cela. Il pourrait toujours reprendre son travail dans trois semaines.

Cela allait lui paraître très long quand même.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
